Sin ayuda
by Shiro96
Summary: Naruto un adolescente que es el "malvado" de la historia, el es despreciado por casi todos y odiado por la mayoria, pero todo ese desprecia es bien justificado, despues de todo el es un "delincuente" en todo el derecho de la palabra, despues de todo en este mundo solo hay una persona que le importa y hara lo que sea por esa persona, incluso vender su alma al diablo.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

* * *

Estaba sudando, seguramente por su creciente nerviosismo, sus manos se encontraban mojadas y resbaladizas, aun cuando temblaba ligeramente y su voz se encontraba un poco entre cortada, no lo demostró en el exterior, después de todo ya había tomado su decisión, no le importaba ya nada mas, haría lo que fuera por ella, incluso si se volvia el tipo mas despreciable de todo el lugar, incluso peor que aquellos pervertidos que siempre estaban mirando a las duchas de las chicas.

Oh como los envidiaba a ellos, que vida mas simple tenían, sin preocupaciones mayores que el de dejar de ser virgenes, aunque no sabia mucho de eso, después de todo probablemente el caería mas bajo que ellos y permanecería virgen por un largo tiempo mas, aunque eso ahora era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Moviendo la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, apretó el agarre en su cuchillo mientras lo presionaba un poco mas sobre el cuello de su victima.

— ¿Acaso no me escuchaste idiota?... — Un poco asustado ya que era la primera vez que lo miraban con absoluto terror en los ojos, tendría que acostumbrase a esa mirada con el tiempo.

— U-uzumaki-san…. Y-ya deja de bromear H-hombre… — Respondio nerviosamente su victima mientras trataba de pensar que esto era solo una broma muy pesada.

En un callejón se puede observar la escena que se esta desarrollando, como un adolescente de cabello rubio de almenos 15 años de edad tenia a otro adolescente de almenos su misma edad sujeto por el cuello de su camisa mientras presionaba contra su garganta un cuchillo parecido a un kunai.

Una típica escena de un robo, además de que ambos adolescentes tienen el mismo uniforme de academia, la academia mixta de Kuho, ambos chicos son de primer año.

El chico de cabello rubio solo apretó los dientes al momento que movia ligeramente su afilado cuchillo por el cuello de su compañero, mientras sacaba un poco de sangre, los ojos de su compañero se abrieron con horror al sentir el frio acero cortando su carne.

— … ¿Acaso crees que estoy bromeando? — Pregunto el rubio con voz muerta — … Si no quieres que termine de cortar, entrega todo el dinero, se que siempre llevas dinero contigo.

* * *

…o0o…

* * *

Desde un callejón se puede ver como un adolescente de cabello negro sale huyendo mientras lagrimas se pueden ver en sus ojos mientras presiona firmemente su cuello con su mano derecha.

— … Esto es suficiente 30.000 yenes… Con el pago de hoy de la tienda me alcanza justo… — Momentos después sale un chico rubio de almenos 15 años de edad, un poco bajo para su edad, su cabello ligeramente crecido y ojos de color azul, tres marcas de bigote a cada lado de sus mejillas.

El rubio guarda el dinero en su bolsillo trasero al momento que se coloca su mochila y comienza a caminar lentamente.

Despues de todo aun tiene que ir a trabajar.

* * *

…o0o…

* * *

 _Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 15 años de edad, color de cabello rubio, ojos azules y extrañas marcas en mis mejillas, se podría decir que soy un adolescente normal, actualmente estudio en la academia de Kuho, solo lo hago porque tengo una beca, me dan el uniforme los libros y comida gratis, el dinero que me sobra puedo usarlo para algo mas importante._

 _¿Te estas preguntado que acaba de suceder hay atrás?, bueno eso se llama robo, hoy acabo de cometer mi primer delito, muchos diran que es algo terrible y en algún otro momento yo habría estado de acuerdo con ellos, pero ahora no me puede importar menos, en esta vida yo no tengo a nadie en quien apoyarme y se que no es excusa para robar, pero no me importa ya que tengo a alguien importante que cuidar, yo no tengo apoyo pero soy un apoyo, ódienme, díganme delincuente, hablen a mis espaldas, evítenme ya que si veo la oportunidad te robare y me quedare con todo tu dinero, en este mundo de mierda lo único que importa es el dinero, aprendí eso por las malas, para comer necesitas dinero, para bañarte, para moverte, para tener electricidad, para comprar el gas, para todo se necesita dinero, y no me importa robárselo a mis compañeros de clase, sere el maton típico que siempre acosa a la chica, sere el que golpea a los idiotas y se queda con su dinero, sere la escorea de la sociedad y no me importa si es que deciden expulsarme de la academia de Kuho, puedo ir a cualquier otra academia publica que también son gratis, ahora solo me importa el dinero, pero incluso en el desarrollado japon que un adolescente consiga un buen empleo con buenas ganancias es casi imposible, solo encontrare trabajos de medio tiempo, los cuales dejan una mierda de plata, no me es suficiente, asi que lo que me falte simplemente lo robare, se que estare solo, no me importa, evítenme e incluso ódienme si quieren pero ya no hay vuelta a atrás, solo quiero dinero, incluso si tengo que venderle mi alma al diablo por dinero lo hare sin dudar, ya no creo en dios, ese tipo no me ayudo en lo mas minimo, asi que, ya no pediré su ayuda, hubo un tiempo donde siempre le rezaba, ahora le digo que se joda si no me quiere ayudar, pues bien no le pediré mas ayuda, pero si le dire que si no ayuda… No estorbe._

 _Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, soy alguien normal, con muchos problemas, no tengo celular, no tengo computadora, no veo anime incluso si soy de japon, ya que no tengo televisión ni internet, y no me interesa el conseguirlos, ya que eso solo me quitaría de mi preciado dinero._

 _El dinero lo es todo en este mundo de mierda._

* * *

…o0o…

* * *

Son las 23:00 hrs, y en cierta casa en los limites de la ciudad de Kuho, una puerta se abre lentamente mientras el sonido de llaves podía ser oído.

— … Estoy en casa — Murmura nuestro protagonista Naruto Uzumaki, mientras guarda las llaves en su bolsillo y cierra la puerta detrás de el.

— Bienvenido Naru-chan — Responde una débil voz femenina que hace que una gran sonrisa se forme en los labios de Naruto, aunque frunce el ceño ligeramente.

Naruto se quita sus zapatos y camina ligeramente hacia donde se oia la voz, su sonrisa crece un poco mas, aunque igual disminuye un poco, sentanda en un sofá mientras lee una revista, se puede ver una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo, algo palido, su cabello llegándole hasta la espalda, ojos de color violeta y unas ligeras arrugas en sus parpados, vestida con un camisón de color blanco que le cubre casi todo el cuerpo, en sus pies un par de pantuflas de color naranja, sin embargo lo mas destacable es la mascarilla en su rostro que cubre su boca y naris, la cual le ayuda a respirar con un tanque de oxigeno que se encuentra al lado del sofá, en su brazo derecho se puede observar una aguja intravenosa conectada a una bolsa de que contenia una especie de liquido, por el cual ligeras gotas caian de ves en cuando.

Su nombre es Kushina Uzumaki y es la madre de Naruto, quien se encuentra enferma.

Naruto deja su mochila encima de la mesa, cerca del sofá toma una manta, Naruto cubre a la mujer con la manta mientras ella sonríe débilmente.

— Gracia- … (cof)… (cof)… G-gracias jejeje siempre se me olvida — Dijo Kushina mientras tosia un poco.

— Porfavor que no se te vuelva a olvidar Kaa-chan — Naruto pidió seriamente mientras miraba a los ojos violeta de su madre.

Kushina sonrio mientras asentia con la cabeza, Naruto suspiro al momento que se levantaba e iba hacia su mochila, abriéndola ligeramente para ver dentro Naruto miro una bolsa blanca junto al kunai manchado un poco de sangre todavía.

— ¿Estas bien Naru-chan? — Pregunto Kushina mientras lo observaba de reojo.

Naruto volvió a sonreir al momento que tomaba la bolsa blanca y cerraba rápidamente su mochila.

— S-si no te preocupes Kaa-chan, mas importante… — Naruto levanto la bolsa enfrente del rostro de la pelirroja al momento que exclamaba con alegría — ¡Son tus medicinas! ¡Hay suficientes para almenos una semana! — Exclamo Naruto con alegría mientras miraba a los ojos de su madre.

— … Naru-chan… ¿De donde sacaste el dinero? — Pregunto seriamente la pelirroja, la sonrisa de Naruto desapareció mientras bajaba lentamente los brazos — Se que la paga de Teuchi-san no te alcanzaba para las de esta semana… Y los ahorros que nos dejo Minato ya se fueron… — Kushina miro a los ojos del rubio mientras los suyos se llenaban de preocupación — … Naru-chan no hagas nada estupido, esto es una orden como tu madre ¿De donde sacaste el dinero?.

Naruto se mordio al lengua al momento que su sonrisa volvia a crecer en su rostro.

— … Un compañero de la academia me presto el dinero, ¡Pero no te preocupes Kaa-chan ya se lo devolveré! Aunque el me aseguro que no era necesario… Estuvo muy feliz de ayudarme — Mintio el rubio mientras evitaba mirar por unos momentos los ojos de la pelirroja.

Kushina suspiro al momento que sonreía.

— Entonces esta bien Naru-chan, es bueno saber que tienes amigos tan buenos, siempre te lo he dicho pero no hace falta tener muchos amigos , con solo unos pocos que realmente sean tus amigos es suficiente jejejeje — Kushina comento con una sonrisa feliz mientras miraba la espalda de Naruto que se había acercado a llenar a un vaso con agua y sacaba unas cuantas pastillas de los sobre recién comprados.

— Toma Kaa-chan bebelo despacio — Dijo Naruto mientras le pasaba el vaso con agua y las pastillas.

— No soy una niña Naru-chan… Pero igualmente gracias — Kushina bebio todo el liquido junto con la medicina — ¿Y como van tus notas Naru-chan? Espero no se te haya olvidado nuestra promesa.

Naruto saco de su mochila unas pruebas que les habían echo recientemente, los ojos de Kushina se abrieron sorprendidos.

— ¿E-en todas e-es de cien de cien?... ¡Dios mi hijo es un genio! ¡Y yo que pensaba que era medio tarado-ttebane! — Exclamo con sorpresa la pelirroja mientras miraba las puntuaciones perfectas en todos los exámenes del rubio.

Una gota de sudor se deslizo por la nuca de Naruto.

— Ignorare eso ultimo — Comento Naruto con una venita roja en la frente, mientras Kushina se reia nerviosamente — Pero a lo que importa seguire trabajando con Teuchi-jisan.

Kushina asintió distraídamente mientras observaba la puntuación con una lupa para ver si era legitima la puntuación y no una falsificada, Naruto decidio ignorar eso.

— N-nunca pensé que realmente lo harias, pero una promesa es una promesa, siempre y cuando saques puntuaciones perfectas en tus exámenes te dare permiso para trabajar, después de todo no puedes hacer nada si no firmo una autorización jajajaja — Se rio malvadamente como una caricatura barata la mujer.

* * *

…o0o…

* * *

Y asi seguirían pasando los días en la vida de Uzumaki Naruto, que aunque su primer apellido era Namikaze, el preferia el apellido de su madre, cada dia que pasara el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki se iria haciendo cada ves mas popular, pero no una popularidad buena, si no una horrible popularidad, Naruto se había vuelto el maton de la academia, les robaba a los estudiantes a la salida, intimidaba los tipos que parecían tener dinero antes de robárselos, darles una golpiza y exigirles un pago "para su seguridad" todos los días, con el tiempo los pocos amigos que había echo a principios del año se alejaron de el, Naruto se había vuelto un marginado, nadie se acercaba a el, muchos susurros y rumores a su espalda comenzaron a circular por la academia, algunos eran verdad otros parte en verdad y parte en mentiras exageradas, pero el lo acepto, ya no le importaba lo que dijeran de el.

Aunque hubo muchas peticiones de parte de madres y padres para que expulsaran al problemático rubio, todas estas fueron negadas dado que el historial académico de Naruto era perfecto, el tenia la mayor puntuación en toda la academia sus clasificaciones siempre eran perfectas incluso cuando algunos profesores le ponían preguntas mucho mas complicadas en sus exámenes que a la mayoría, Naruto siempre sacaría un puntaje perfecto.

Además de no solo tener una personalidad "mala", la fama de delincuente de Naruto se incremento rápidamente debido también a su apariencia, ya que tener el cabello rubio en japon no era muy normal para alguien que supuestamente tenia sangre japonés, por lo cual muchos asumieron que el se había teñido el pelo y usaba lentes de contacto para tener ojos azules, su infamia crecio todavía mas cuando un dia de la nada alguien había asegurado que había visto al rubio fumando cerca de un parque que estaba frente a un hospital, curiosamente después de eso, se empezó a decir que el rubio había comenzado a andar con una pandilla que asaltaba a todos los transeúntes que parecía que llevaran dinero, también robando a estudiantes de otras academias.

Naruto se comenzó a volver mas distante y frio con las personas, ya no necesitaba hablarles a sus victimas ya que una sola mirada de el bastaba para que le soltaran todo el dinero que traían con ellos.

Solo el director supo que la madre del rubio problemático había empeorado casi a finales del año escolar y que al parecer las tarifas para el hospital era algo que el rubio debía de pagar puntualmente todos los meses y de no hacerlo su madre seria echada del hospital, debido a su estado delicado de salud eso probablemente significaría la muerte para ella.

Resumiendo Naruto para finales de su primer año en la academia era el tipo mas odiado y despreciado de todos, incluso mas que el trio pervertido que estaba en segundo lugar por debajo del rubio en cuanto a infamia, la cual se incremento en las vacaciones de verano cuando muchos afirmaron que vieron al rubio siendo llevado por una patrulla policial junto a varios otros tipos.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, el rubio volvió a aparecer para su primer dia de su segundo año en la academia de Kuho como el mejor estudiante de todos, con un record de asistencia del 100 por ciento y notas perfectas.

Otro año comenzaba y muchos pensarían que seria igual que el año pasado, incluso nuestro protagonista, sin embargo este año será uno muy doloroso, en especial para Naruto Uzumaki.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: Desperdicio.

* * *

La academia de Kuho, anteriormente siendo una academia exclusivamente de chicas, hace exactamente un año atrás se volvió una academia mixta, este siendo su segundo año como tal, por esta razón el noventa por ciento de toda la población se trata de chicas mientras que el otro diez por ciento es de hombres, por lo cual casi todos los chicos se conocían entre ellos y estos tenían una pequeña fama dentro de la academia, no importaba lo normal o poco sobresaliente que fueras aun asi tendrás una pequeña fama fuera mala o buena, esa pequeña fama se la habían formado durante el año pasado algunos chicos quienes fueron los primeros en venir, este año cursando su segundo año en la academia, este año al parecer había aumentado un poco la población masculina ya no siendo tan abrumadora la diferencia, quizás de un ochenta por ciento mujeres y un veinte por ciento hombres.

Pero nada de eso le importaba a nuestro protagonista, el cual caminaba silenciosamente por entre la muchedumbre de estudiantes, poco a poco ganando la atención de todos los presentes que comenzaron a reconocerlos es que como no hacerlo con la infamia que se había forjado el año pasado durante su estadía en este lugar.

— E-es el?

— S-si no hay duda.

— C-como s-siempre el es muy aterrador.

— Shhh te puede oir.

— Tch! Tenia la esperanza que este año no viniera este tipo.

— E-el es peligroso.

Por lo cual estos comentarios que escuchaba no lo sorprendían realmente, después de todo el año pasado su infamia crecio mucho, tan arriba que incluso superaba por mucho al funesto "trio pervertido" que también comenzó a ser reconocido el año pasado, no es como si le importara de todos modos, el solo se ocuparía de su negocio y esperaba que estos idiotas lo entendieran si no querían meterse en problemas.

— _Asi que otro año aquí eh… Sin duda este año será peor_ — Pensó el rubio mientras caminaba por la vereda hacia la academia mientras ajustaba un poco las correas de su mochila ya podía sentir el estrés y el pronto dolor de cabeza que tendría dentro de poco y este solo era el primer dia.

Naruto ahora de dieciséis años, había cambiado un poco durante este tiempo, su cabello había crecido un poco llegándole sus flequillos a taparle un poco de sus ojos lo cuales se habían vuelto un poco mas frios casi inexpresivos, además de hacer un poco oscuros ya no siendo un azul tan brillante, su cuerpo había ganado un poco mas de altura pero no muy exagerada, solo lo normal, bueno no tan normal todavía era un poco bajo pero almenos no tanto como antes, también se podía notar que había ganado algo mas de masa muscular, Naruto va vestido con el uniforme de la academia de Kuho excepto que debajo de su camisa lleva una polera de color naranja y en ves de zapatos lleva zapatillas de color azul con franjas naranjas, alrededor de su cuello un par de audífonos de color naranja con marcas rojas.

Naruto tiene una extraña fascinación por el color naranja.

Naruto sigue caminando tranquilamente en dirección a la academia mientras ignora como muchos estudiantes se apartan de su camino no queriendo hacerlo enfadar, ignora esto y solo mira hacia el frente, aunque su ceño se frunce ligeramente al ver como había una especie de fila antes de entrar a la academia, donde un par de chicas miraban atentamente el interior de los maletines y mochilas de los estudiantes luego de pedirles que las abrieran.

Como es de esperar todos se apartaron de su camino así que solo fue cuestión de segundos antes de estar cara a cara con ambas chicas que al parecer estaban haciendo una revisión de pertenencias.

El las conocía un poco después de recibir varias, si no es que muchas advertencias el año pasado debido a su comportamiento, pero no se confundan el apenas y había interactuado con ellas, mientras un sensei no le dijera nada el no te tenia porque aguantar los comentarios y quejas de alguien que también es una alumna en este lugar, Naruto no comprendia porque algunos hacían caso de las demandas de esta chica, no tenia lógica, aunque siempre había esa especie de sentimiento raro cuando hablaba con ella, como si inconscientemente, su cuerpo tratara de alejarse de ella o no ponerse de su lado malo… nha, debía de ser su imaginación, solo los animales actuaban a asi y el no tenia nada tan especial como un sexto sentido.

No fue para nada sorprendente para Naruto ver como Souna Shitouri se interponía en su camino de brazos cruzados dirigiéndole una mirada extraña, como siempre lo hacia, desde el año pasado, como si lo estuviera analizando, esperando algo de el, aunque Naruto no estaba seguro, esta chica siempre había sido muy extraña para el de todos modos.

— …. ¿Necesitas algo? — Pregunto Naruto.

Eso gano varias frentes arrugadas, a algunos les hubiera gustado decirle que se dirigiera con mas respeto hacia la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, aunque no es como si tuvieran los huevos de decírselo al delincuente numero uno de Kuho, ya de por si su sola presencia los lograba intimidar y ni hablar de tratar de decirle que se comportara, era como si un conejo intentara pelear contra un león, algo imposible.

— Buenos días Uzumaki-san — Respondio educadamente la pelinegra de gafas.

Naruto se rasco la nuca algo incomodo, después de todo no importaba lo que dijera o hiciera esta chica siempre lo trataba igual que a todo el mundo, lo saluda normalmente cuando lo veía, no se apartaba con miedo cuando se encontraban en los pasillos e incluso trato varias veces de entablar una conversación normal con el… Solo era una molestia para Naruto, no necesitaba la lastima de nadie, almenos eso es lo que siempre sentía cada ves que la pelinegra de gafas le hablaba y miraba a los ojos, esa especie de simpatía que sentirías por un perro callejero dándolo algo de comida pero rápidamente olvidándote de el, Naruto aprendio por las malas que en este mundo en esta realidad es mejor estar solo, eso es lo que la vida le había enseñado.

— Si, si, ¿Qué mierda quieres? Solo quiero entrar luego y me estas estorbando mujer — Naruto en verdad que quería pasar luego de todo esto, esta chica por algún motivo siempre no le daba buena espina, no era miedo, era como que simplemente había algo fuera de lugar con ella, lo comenzó a notar a finales del primer año en este lugar — _Sobre todo cuando se me queda viendo fijamente…_ — Naruto levanto un poco la mirada y suspiro —… _Como ahora._

Souna miraba fijamente a Naruto durante un par de segundos, lo suficiente para que nadie lo notara, almenos eso creía ella, antes de hablar nuevamente.

— Debes trabajar mas en tus modales Uzumaki-san, noto algo de negligencia de sus padres en esa parte, después de todo vienes a la academia a estudiar — Souna no vio como lentamente un ceño fruncido comenzaba a aparecer en el rostro del rubio, ella siguió hablando normalmente — Pero no es momento para eso en este momento… — Souna se ajusto sus gafas — El motivo por el cual te he detenido es porque se les esta recordando y enseñando a los antiguos y nuevos estudiantes las normas y reglamentos de la academia… — Dandole una mirada a Naruto — Que como puedo ver usted tampoco piensa respetar este año ¿O me equivoco?.

Extrañamente todos habían decidido guardar silencio, ya que todos estaban demasiado impresionados por las palabras de la pelinegra que estaba reprendiendo públicamente al rubio delincuente de la academia, la fama de Souna subio otro poco mas este dia y la infama de Naruto caería otro poco mas.

Naruto suspiro al momento que se pasaba la mano por su cabello.

— Eres una molestia mujer, el concejo estudiantil solo esta para aconsejar y recibir peticiones de los alumnos, además de organizar ciertos eventos que a los profesores les da flojera hacerlo, solo hacen trabajo extra inútil ya que no tienen ningún poder sobre mi o cualquier otro estudiante de este lugar, en cuanto a mi ropa si no viene un sensei a hablarme directamente o reprenderme por ello, pienso seguir viniendo como me de la maldita gana… — Pasando de largo a la presidenta del concejo estudiantil — Si eso es todo me marcho — Sin nada mas que decir Naruto continuo su camino en dirección a la academia, ignorando las exclamaciones de sorpresa y miradas venenosas que le estaban siendo enviadas en su espalda.

— Es un Yaankee después de todo….

— Peso muerto.

— Hombre ese tipo no cambia.

— Bruto.

— ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle de ese modo a Souna-sama?.

— Cielos ese tipo es un gilipollas.

Mientras ignoraba los comentarios de los estudiantes Souna miro por unos instantes la espalda del rubio, una chica se acerco a ella mientras también miraba de reojo a Naruto.

— ¿Esta bien Kaicho? — Pregunto.

Souna se ajusto sus lentes al momento que asentia con la cabeza, un poco diveirtida por la pregunta.

— Si, no te preocupes Tsubaki… — Dijo la pelinegra — Sigamos haciendo nuestro "trabajo inútil" — Una ligera sonrisa se formo en los labios de Souna.

— Como usted diga Kaicho — Respondio la reconocida Tsubaki — Aunque sigo firme en mi postura en que esta dejando que el sea demasiado irrespetuoso con usted… — Tsubaki se ajusto sus gafas mientras decía con seriedad — Despues de todo el es un simple-

— Alto hay Tsubaki — Antes de que Tsubaki pudiera terminar su frase fue detenida por Souna — Lo que estabas apunto de decir puede ser verdad, pero también esta equivocado, es cierto que yo podría fácilmente hacer que el fuera… Reacomodado en un lugar diferente a esta academia… Pero no lo hago porque el gano un poco de mi curiosidad, es el único que se ha enfrentado directamente a mi, ya que técnicamente el no esta haciendo nada malo, ya que en este lugar solo soy "Souna Shitori" una humana que cursa su tercer año en la academia de Kuho, una humana común y corriente… — Souna sonrio un poco al momento que miraba por un breve momento la espalda del rubio — Eso es un poco divertido y refrescante de alguna forma.

Tsubaki miro sorprendida a Souna, antes de negar ligeramente con la cabeza y sonreir levemente.

— Uuuf… Como diga Kaicho —

* * *

Medio dia

* * *

Sin duda alguna este había sido la mañana mas larga para Naruto, sin duda estos eran idiotas si pensaban que esos "susurros" el no podía oírlos o es que estaban ellos sordos para no medir el volumen de su voz o de verdad estaban tratando de cabrearlo, cosa que estaban consiguiendo poco a poco, por suerte cuando llego el sensei todos guardaron silencio, quizás un poco mas y habría golpeado a un par de idiotas nuevos que no sabían con quien se estaban metiendo, ya habiendo pasado esa tortuosa mañana este era el periodo del almuerzo, algunos traerían sus bento, otros solo comprarían un pan de yakisoba o bento de tienda, el almuerzo de Naruto consistía en una bebida energética de sabor café solo necesitaba esto azúcar y cafeína hicieron maravillabas para que su cerebro siguiera trabajando, como no le gustaba mucho ser el centro de atención que digamos nuestro protagonista decidio buscar un lugar tranquilo.

— _Y hablando de trabajos veamos que hay hoy de bueno_ — Sacando un periódico que compro esta mañana Naruto se fue rápidamente a los anuncios de trabajos de medio tiempo, por suerte estaba en un lugar un poco apartado donde podía leer esto tranquilamente sin las miradas curiosas tan molestas.

Naruto actualmente se encuentra en un árbol detrás de la academia que esta frente al viejo edificio, un lugar tranquilo ya que nadie viene a este lugar, aunque esta un poco cerca del club de kendo, no se preocupaba por eso, cada uno en su negocio.

Naruto estuvo leyendo su periódico un par de minutos antes de que levantara su vista un poco al escuchar pequeñas pisadas en su dirección, levantando un poco la vista y bajando el lápiz que había sacado para marcar algunos trabajos de medio tiempo Naruto miro con curiosidad como una niña se paraba enfrente de el, aunque ella era algo pequeña dado que el estab sentado contra el árbol ella que estaba parada tenia una posición mas elevaba.

Su cabello es de color blanco y ojos amarillos, un clip en su pelo evita que su flequillo le moleste la vista, un cuerpo esbelto y pequeño, una nariz pequeña y respingada y labios que estaban en línea recta algo asi; "— ", vistiendo el típico uniforme de la academia en versión femenina, en sus manos se podía ver una pequeña caja, un bento.

Se quedaron mirando en completo silencio un par de segundos.

— _¿Quién es esta niña?... ¿Acaso esta congelada por el miedo de verme?..._ — Penso Naruto al momento que volvia su vista a su periódico — _Bueno no es mi problema ya espabilara y se ira_

— … ¿Esta bien si me siento aquí?.

Naruto subio sus ojos del periódico nuevamente escuchando la suave y casi imperceptible voz de la niña de pelo blanco.

— … Si permaneces en silencio — Fue su respuesta corta y directa.

Haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza la niña de cabello blanco se sento a una distancia prudente de el, no era una distancia en la que pudieran ser confundidos por novios, o estar muy lejos donde apenas y se escucharan, era una distancia normal que tomarías de alguien que acabas de conocer.

La niña abrió su caja de bento al momento que comenzaba a comer en silencio y Naruto seguía en su negocio mientras miraba el periódico.

— ….(mascar)… (morder)… (tragar)… —

— …. (marcar)… (deslizar)… —

Estando asi un par de minutos donde no dijeron ni preguntaron nada el uno del otro, hasta cuando la niña termino su almuerzo y con cuidado guardaba todo lo que sobro devuelta en la caja, Naruto nisiquiera intento mirar que es lo que ella estaba comiendo, no le interesaba.

— … ¿Puedo quedarme hasta que termine el descanso? — Abriendo nuevamente su boca la niña volvió a hacer una pregunta.

— Si sigues en silencio — Viendo un casi imperceptible asentimiento de cabeza Naruto volvió a su lectura, ya había marcado los trabajos que se vian prometedores y ahora igual y quería dormir, después de todo ayer había estado muy ocupado con sus trabajos, ya que las vacaciones habían terminado su tiempo para ganar dinero se reducirá drásticamente por lo cual necesitara ganar dinero rápidamente.

— _Espero que consiga almenos 2 trabajos o tendre que empezar a "pedir prestado a mis amigos"… El dinero lo es todo después de todo_ — fue su ultimo pensamiento al momento que cerraba sus ojos.

— … Que tranquilidad…. — Fue el pequeño murmuro que hiso la niña de cabello blanco al momento que abria uno de sus ojos y miraba la cara durmiente del rubio.

* * *

Tarde

* * *

 _¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! ¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Con el timbre resonando por toda la academia el maestro dejaba su marcador al momento que se volvia a la clase.

— Y bueno no olviden repasar lo visto hoy, ya que es la primera semana nos dedicaremos a refrescar la memoria de lo que vimos el año pasado eso es todo, pueden irse — Ordenando sus cosas el maestro tomo su maletín y fue el primero en salir del aula al momento que los estudiantes también comenzaban a guardar sus cosas para irse.

Naruto que igualmente estaba guardando sus cosas, podía sentir la mirada nerviosa de casi todos sus compañeros dirigirse a su espalda al momento que el terminaba de guardar sus

libros en su mochila, nadie se había atrevido a salir del aula, era como una regla no escrita que se había creado el año pasado… Nadie podía abandonar el salón antes que Uzumaki Naruto o cosas terribles pasaran, o almenos eso es lo que el había escuchado en esos "susurros".

Oh almenos todos los del año pasado lo sabían y aceptaban eso, pero este es un nuevo año, de pronto se escucho el sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada por el suelo al momento que un tipo de cabello rubio y ojos azules se levantaba de su lugar.

Tenia la misma edad de Naruto, de cabello rubio pero se podía notar que había sido teñido por las raíces negras, ojos de color rojo, un piercing en su labio inferior y otro en la oreja derecha, un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

— Uzumaki Naruto… — Dijo el tipo al momento que se paraba delante de Naruto — ¿Te acuerdas de mi cabron?.

Naruto termino de guardar sus cosas al momento que levantaba la vista hacia el chico.

— ¿Quién rayos eres tu?.

Una vena roja apareció en la frente del chico mientras levantaba su mano en forma de puño.

— Maldito, no digas que no te acuerdas! Nos golpeaste el año pasado a mi y a mis amigos luego nos robaste nuestro dinero! — Grito con enojo el chico al momento que enviaba un fuerte derechazo en contra de Naruto — He venido a cobrártelas perro! Que suerte que acabamos en el mismo salón!.

— …. — La cabeza de Naruto se echo hacia atrás mientras el puño conectaba fuertemente contra su rostro.

Todos miraron sorprendidos al chico de los pircings nadie se atrevia a levantar la voz en contra de Naruto en la academia ni mucho menos golpearlo… Por que hacerlo… Solo significaba….

— Eeeeh ya me acuerdo de ti, un maricon que lloro con un solo golpe, dime maricon… — Lentamente Naruto volvió su rostro hacia el chico nisiquiera sangre había salido, mirándolo directamente a los ojos — ¡¿Crees que por haber echo un poco de ejercicio y haber cambiado tu apariencia puedes intentar derrotarme?!.

Todos contuvieron su aliento al momento que veian como un poderoso puño se conectaba con la quijada del chico de los pircings, sangre salto por el aire cayendo en una mesa cercana, la chica que estaba cerca dio un pequeño grito de miedo al ver su puesto repentinamente con sangre, sin embargo eso fue solo un segundo antes antes de escuchar nuevamente la voz de Naruto.

— ¡Te faltan diez años para intentar derrotarme! — Con su otro brazo un segundo gancho se conecto en el rostro del chico, eso fue suficiente para que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco y lentamente comenzara a caer, al momento que un tercer puño se estrellaba violentamente contra su nariz enviándolo al suelo en menos de un segundo.

Naruto echo un ligero vistazo a su alrededor después de derribar al chico.

— Tsk… — Chasqueando la lengua acomodo su mochila en su espalda al momento que habría la puerta y se iba, después de dar 3 pasos fuera del lugar.

— H-hay que llevarlo a la enfermería!.

Como era de esperarse una conmoción ocurrio en el lugar, sin embargo eso no le importaba poniéndose sus audifonos comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, sin embargo al doblar en la esquina se sorprendió un poco al ver a la presidenta del concejo estudiantil apoyada contra la pared.

— Es solo el primer dia y ya estas haciendo gala de tu reputación Uzumaki-san — Comento la pelinegra — En verdad que eres "una molestia", sin duda seras visto como el malo, después de todo el solo era un chico que hizo su mejor esfuerzo para tratar de golpear a su abusador que le robaba el dinero a el y sus amigos ¿estas bien con eso?.

Naruto se detuvo al momento que sus ojos se abrían ligeramente en sorpresa.

— _¿Como diablos ella sabe eso?_ — Penso con sorpresa — Hey ¿Cómo sabes eso?.

La pelinegra sonrio un poco al momento que se ajustaba su gafas.

— _Es que acaso tiene que hacer eso cada ves que hablamos, sabes que eso no te hace mas interesante ¿Cierto?_ — Naruto en verdad quería decirlo eso, pero si lo hacia se sentía como una derrota de alguna forma, por lo que se guardo su comentario.

— Quien sabe… — Sona sonrio un poco — solo soy una "estudiante mas" ¿cierto?.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos.

— _No me digan que ella es una de "esas"… una acosadora_ — Un sudor frio corrió por la espalda de Naruto al momento que en el exterior cerro sus ojos y se ponía a caminar de nuevo.

— No quieres saber como lo se Uzumaki-san? — Pregunto Sona mientras veía la espalda del rubio, este la ignoro, Sona sonrio un poco al momento que murmuraba — …. Vas tarde a un nuevo trabajo eh…

Naruto se detuvo un segundo haciendo que girara un poco su cabeza pero solo vio la espalda de la chica.

— Chica rara… — Murmuro para si mismo al momento que seguía su camino.

* * *

…o0o…

* * *

Sona siguió caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la academia mientras ignoraba como algunos profesores pasaban al lado suyo mientras llevaban a un inconsciente chico, seguidos de cerca por una multitud de estudiantes mientras las murmuraciones de lo ocurrido ya le dieron una idea de lo que había pasado, bueno no es que necesitara escucharlo después de todo ella lo vio con sus "propios ojos" para decirlo de algún modo.

Después de estar caminando un tiempo Sona finalmente llego a su destino, la sala del concejo estudiantil, parada junto a su puerta se encontraba la vicepresidenta Tusubaki.

— Tsubaki… ¿Rias esta dentro cierto? — Pregunto Sona — _Bueno aunque ya se la respuesta._

— Si Kaicho, Rias-sama dijo que esperaría adentro, solo llego hace un par de minutos — Contesto Tsubaki al momento que le abria la puerta a Sona.

— Hnm ya veo.

Dando un pequeño cabeceo Sona ingreso al momento que veía a su amiga de la infancia Rias Gremory la chica mas popular de la academia sentada en uno de los sofas mientras bebia un poco de te que le era servido por Akeno Himejima, como era de esperarse su cuerpo voluptuoso era fácilmente resaltable.

— Buenas tardes Sona — Saludo cortésmente Rias — Lo siento pero le pedi a Akeno que hiciera un poco de Te mientras te esperábamos ¿Quieres un poco?.

— Buenas tardes igualmente Rias — Devolvio el saludo Sona al momento que se dirigía hacia su escritorio — Y lo siento pero ya tengo esto — Sona levanto su mano la cual tenia una lata de bebida energizante.

— Oh asi que te gustan esas cosas eh aunque son algo fuertes para mi gusto — Comento Rias — Pero en fin, hoy no me has llamado para un juego de ajedrez ¿o si?.

— Lamentablemente hoy no Rias — con un sonido de "psst" Sona abrió la lata al momento que le daba un pequeño sorbo — _urk demasiado dulce ¿Cómo puede beberse esto?_ — … Como decía hoy ya que es el primer dia de la academia debemos de decir quienes estarán bajo "nuestra vigilancia" para no meternos en nuestros caminos, después de todo todavía tenemos "vacantes".

Mirando un poco divertida a su amiga Rias asintió con la cabeza al momento que dejaba su taza de te de lado.

— Bueno ya que lo mencionas, solo tengo uno esta ves que estará bajo observación — comento Rias.

Sona levanto una delicada ceja mientras veía a Rias, Akeno y Tsubaki igual miraron a la pelirroja con curiosidad, alguien dejo de interesarle a la pelirroja.

— Oh enserio, aunque el año pasado dijiste que estarías observando a dos, ¿Quién a dejado de llamar tu atención si se puede saber? — Pregunto Sona.

Rias rio un poco divertida.

— Es cierto que el año pasado dije que quería tener a dos bajo "mi observación" para ser mas específicos a los que tuve bajo mi observación el año pasado fue a Hyodo Issei y Uzumaki Naruto — Comento Rias, Akeno asintió ante eso mientras recordaba que el año pasado algunas veces era enviada a seguir al rubio, lo único que veía eran peleas y robos.

— Hyodo Issei y Uzumaki Naruto ambos de segundo año ahora, se destacaron el año pasado por tener una energía ligeramente mas alta que los humanos comunes, quizás por algún Sacred Gear dentro de sus cuerpos, pero hasta el momento ninguno de los dos a manifestado tal poder — Aporto su parte Tsubaki — Entonces esta dejando de observarlos este año eh Rias-sama.

Rias negó ante la confusión de Tsubaki, Sona se mordio ligeramente su labio inferior.

— No exactamente Tsubaki-san, solo dejare de lado a Uzumaki Naruto, después de observarlo durante un año completo su energía no solo no aumento si no que ha disminuido ligeramente, casi parece un humano común y corriente ahora — Rias no vio como las comisuras de los labios de Sona se elevaban ligeramente — Por lo cual este año no hay nadie mas que me llame la atención que Hyodo Issei, su energía aumento un poco y ahora estoy mas segura que pronto debería de despertar su sacred Gear, claro si es que tiene alguno, cosa de la que estoy segura… Ademas que Uzumaki Naruto se ha vuelto algo… Mmm como decirlo…

— Es asqueroso — Dijo Akeno a su lado — Se ha vuelto mas violento, es grosero y cada ves esta siendo mas corrompido por las emociones humanas, es un simio estupido, alguien asi que se deja llevar fácilmente por su propios deseos egoistas y sin respeto por la ley seria muy propenso a ser un "callejero".

— No puedo negar eso hoy envio a un estudiante a enfermería sin un diente y con la nariz rota, si el tuviera las mejoras concedidas por una evil piece sin duda habría matado a ese chico — Comento Tsubaki.

— Bueno Akeno y Tsubaki ya lo han dicho — Sonrio un poco Rias — Admito que al principio estaba un poco interesada en el ya que era amable, respetuoso y siempre era el numero 1 de la academia incluso superándote a ti Sona, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a cambiar y ya no me gusto eso… — Dando un suspiro Rias volvió su atención hacia Sona — Y tu Sona ¿Tienes a alguien que te interese?.

Sona se ajusto sus gafas.

— Entonces esto es perfecto, el año pasado las que llamaron mi atención fueron Reya y Tsubasa ambas ahora forman parte de mi sequito, sin embargo había un tercero que había llamado mi atención pero no pude tenerlo bajo mi "vigilancia" lamentablemente.

Los ojos de las otras ocupantes de la habitación se abrieron sorprendidos, al ya darse cuenta de a quien quería observar este año Sona.

— Por lo cual este año solo tendre bajo mi vigilancia a Uzumaki Naruto, ya que tu dijiste que no te interesaba ¿no hay problemas cierto? — Pregunto Sona mientras le daba el ultimo sorbo a su lata de bebida energizante.

Rias suspiro.

— Por supuesto que no Sona, ya dije que el no me interesaba después de todo, bueno si eso es todo creo que debería de irme, hoy fue el primer dia de Koneko-chan después de todo por lo cual debe de estar muy estresada de toda la atención que seguramente recibió, ella es muy linda después de todo — Rias se levanto al momento que se dirigía hacia la salida, Akeno siguiéndola a su espalda no sin antes dar una pequeña reverencia a Sona.

Rias se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

— Sona… Todo lo que dijeron Tsubaki y Akeno… Yo también me siento de la misma forma, solo es un humano, un ser codicioso y traicionero, piensa muy bien en lo que haras, ese chico si se convierte en algo como nosotros… Las probabilidades de que se vuelva un "callejero" son muy altas… Ten cuidado no desperdicies tus valiosas piezas de esa forma — Fue lo ultimo que dijo Rias antes de irse.

— _¿Un desperdicio eh?_ — Sona se levanto de su asiento al momento que se dirigía a la ventana mirando hacia afuera, ya comenzaba a anochecer.


End file.
